


Cold

by GoldenBridges



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Snow Days, You know that feeling when it’s cold in the early morning, and you just don’t want to leave it?, and your all snuggly and warm in your bed, takes place in the same AU of my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBridges/pseuds/GoldenBridges
Summary: The world may be cold but Sam never fails to make Higgs feel absolutely warm.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this ones short too and not the best. I wrote this on a whim the first day it started snowing in November. I just wanted some fluff. 
> 
> Remember you can find me on tumblr @ samporterbbridges.tumblr.com

Higgs wakes up surrounded by the cold. 

Instinctively he moves closer to the warmth next to him, and instantly he feels Sams arms wrap around him. Keeping him warm, keeping him safe. 

Content with this, Higgs falls back to sleep. 

“Higgs?”

Sam softly shakes him, and Higgs hums in acknowledgement, still tired, eyes too heavy to open.

“Higgs come on wake up.” Sam sounds so distant and quiet, Higgs wants to answer, but he’s so comfortable, so warm, he can’t resist the urge to drift off once more. 

The next time he drifts back from sleep, he’s being lightly shaken again.

“Higgs? Higgs I’ll be back in a little bit.” Sam says softly, running a hand through his hair. 

“I’m taking Lou out with dad so she can see the snow.”

It’s snowing? No wonder it’s so cold. 

Higgs shivers slightly as he becomes aware of the lack of warmth now that Sam wasn’t next to him. 

He then feels something heavy laid out on top of him, and soon he’s warm and comforted with the scent of Sam. 

His brain, still hazy with sleep, registers this as Sam himself cuddling him. 

Higgs smiles as he relaxes into this. 

“I’ll be home in a bit.” 

A kiss is pressed to the side of his head, and Higgs leans into it.

He drifts off once more. 

He wakes up eventually after another hour of sleep.  
The first thing that hits him is Sams, ever so comforting, warm, and almost too sweet scent. 

“Mhm...Sammy,” he calls out, voice quiet and a bit muffled from the blankets that were draped over him. 

He reaches out, expecting to feel Sam next to him, but instead he’s sitting up abruptly, rubbing his eyes before looking around, and finding himself alone. 

Sam had went out. That’s right.

Higgs shivers and pulls the blanket up, also finding what he had smelled Sam from earlier. One of Sams large snow coats was over him, radiating warmth and comfort. 

Higgs pulls it up to his face and takes a deep breath. 

Sam smelt so good. Sweet spice and earthy smells. He smells like home to Higgs. 

He lets himself curl up around the coat, no longer tired but still but just relaxed by his boyfriend’s scent. He tries to ignore the oncoming loneliness by pretending it’s Sam he’s curled up around, his face buried in the warm coat. 

Thankfully he doesn’t have to do this for too long though, for the next thing he knows the doors opening and Sams coming in, albeit alone, much to higgs surprise.

Sam smiles immediately upon seeing Higgs, his heart melting at how cute the other looked in their bed. 

“You just wake up?” 

“Mhm...where’s Lou?”

“She’s with dad. I told him to watch her while I came and got you.” 

Sam sits on the bed next to him. Higgs takes it as an opportunity to lay his head in Sam’s lap, still clinging to his jacket. 

Sam laughs, gently stroking Higgs head as the man got comfortable.

“Come on, Higgs, get up. I want you to see how it looks outside, it’s really pretty.”

Higgs whines at this. 

“Too cold.” 

“Come on, just bundle up.” Sam persuades, “I’ll order you some pizza before we come back in.” 

Higgs looks up at him, considering it. 

He can’t say no to Sam. Not when he’s smiling at him like that. And...he did offer pizza. 

It didn’t take him long to get ready. He bundled up in multiple layers. A long sleeve shirt under a sweater, under a hoodie, and under that heavy coat that was laying on top of him. 

It still wasn’t enough. 

Higgs froze the minute the elevator reached the top. 

“Fuckin hell its freezing Sam! Are you sure she should even be out here?” He asks, thinking back to Sam’s little toddler that was probably running around, and probably falling over somewhere. 

“She’s okay,” Sam replies, wrapping an arm around his shivering boyfriend, “she’s over there with dad.” 

Higgs looks in the direction that Sam gestured to, and sure enough there was Louise, giggling as she held onto Cliff’s hands as he helped her walk through the snow. Absolutely cute. 

Sam was already dragging him out into the snow, excited to be out there with his lover. 

“You act like you’ve never seen snow before. I know you’ve been to Mountain Knot.” 

Sam looks at him, a slight blush in his cheeks, and then he smiles and Higgs feels warm, melting again at the sight as he always does.

“Yeah but...this is our first snow together.” He says softly, averting his eyes, embarrassed for being so sappy over something so silly. 

Higgs laughs this time. Feeling warmer than he had felt wrapped in Sam’s coat. 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad being out here in the cold.


End file.
